


Center of Gravity

by Ninkasa



Category: House MD
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-30
Updated: 2009-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-04 00:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninkasa/pseuds/Ninkasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilson examines his friendship with House.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Center of Gravity

He wonders if House notices that sometimes the words hurt too much. He doubts it, although that's taking it too far and far too cruel. And he does have to admit, the comments are brilliant, intelligent and witty. Even as the people he leaves in his wake are bleeding from the insults.

He wonders if House notices that he can't breathe whenever the other man is around. It's difficult to focus on what's going on. . .and not only because he's afraid his legs are going to be knocked out from under him at any moment. He could never say so. Too many years spent in each other's company demands a certain amount of decorum. Just certain things you don't say to someone.

He often feels as if his feet aren't even on the ground (which doesn't help with that whole having your feet knocked out from under you). Usually he gets a snarky comment out just when he's about to get caught staring or overly thinking. Terribly difficult to think clearly when you're fantasizing about someone's mouth against yours.

He supposes eventually he will have to tell. Perhaps when one is on their death bed, but at the moment, it's his secret and he intends to keep it.

It's difficult to tell someone that they're the thing that keeps you grounded.


End file.
